


End of suffering

by Snegnarek



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Force Unleashed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snegnarek/pseuds/Snegnarek
Summary: "Эмпирикал" уничтожен, и Старкиллер пытается собрать своего пилота по осколкам.
Relationships: Juno Eclipse/Galen Marek | Starkiller
Kudos: 5





	End of suffering

«Мне сказали, что ты умер…»

«У меня остались незаконченные дела. И мне нужен пилот».

Следовало спешить, пока корабль не развалился на части. И он нес Джуно на руках.

Она почти ничего не весила.

Раскаленный ангар «Эмпирикала» сменился прохладой «Блуждающей Тени».

— ПРОКСИ, уводи нас отсюда! — крикнул Старкиллер в глубины корабля.

— Слушаюсь, хозяин, — дроиду и не нужен был приказ.

Он ощутил, как Джуно осторожно дергает его за рукав, привлекая внимание. Понял. Опустил на ноги. Но сделав всего пару шагов, Джуно медленно сползла вдоль стенки, на которую опиралась.

Прослеживает глазами, куда она направлялась, осознает.

Стыд. Столь густой и глубокий, что прочитать его смог бы и тот, кто совсем не восприимчив к Силе. Джуно — имперский офицер. Представитель элиты. ПРОКСИ сказал, что прошло полгода, и вряд ли ее выпускали все это время. По крайней мере, достаточно надолго, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Она не хочет, не может выглядеть так. Тем более, рядом с человеком, который…

Проклятье.

Старкиллер бросает взгляд в сторону кабины, вновь поднимая Джуно на руки. Двигатели корабля с рева переходят на шепот. Гиперпрыжок. ПРОКСИ справится и сам.

Толкает дверь душевой, пройдя внутрь, опускает ее ноги на землю, продолжая придерживать, стаскивает с нее одежду. Джуно не пытается сопротивляться, глядит в одну точку куда-то за его плечо.

Проклятье, проклятье…

Не думать. Это очень легко — не думать. Не думать и делать свое дело, его обучали этому все прошедшие годы. Одежда, местами разорванная от приложенных им усилий, отправляется в бак для стирки. Хоть Старкиллер сильно сомневается, что Джуно захочет в дальнейшем снова надеть свою имперскую форму. После того, что Империя с ней сделала.

Включает воду. Рубашка на нем мгновенно намокает, он решает стянуть и ее, отбрасывает куда-то под ноги, уже не глядя. Джуно стоит спиной, опираясь руками на стену. Он не может понять, ее плечи дрожат, или так просто кажется из-за воды. И старается не брать это в голову.

Волосы. Раньше она собирала их в пучок. Старкиллер осторожно распутывает их пальцами. Он, наверное, еще никогда в жизни не был так терпелив и аккуратен. Тянется за гелем и мочалкой, промывает голову, намыливает спину. Какие-то следы не смываются, и он ощущает, как в нем поднимается волна ярости от понимания, что это кроповодтеки.

И сожаление, что те, кто сделал с ней это, вероятно, уже мертвы. «Эмпирикал» взорван. Упал на звезду. Владыка не любит оставлять свидетелей. Но их смерть была слишком легкой.

Старкиллер разворачивает ее к себе, она мягко, но настойчиво забирает у него мочалку. Ну хорошо, сама так сама.

Из душевой он вылетает молнией. Направляется в свою каюту, мечется по ней, в поисках хоть чего-то подходящего. Берет одну из своих шерстяных накидок, полный неясной тревоги летит обратно.

Но все в порядке. Джуно запираться не стала. Она закончила. Стоит, переминаясь на босых ногах и завернувшись в большое полотенце. Словно растрёпанный птенец. Светлые влажные волосы липнут к щекам.

Старкиллер подавляет вздох облегчения. Кутает в свою накидку, не терпя возражений снова берет на руки.

На полпути передумывает идти к каютам и направляется в кают-кампанию. Сажает за стол, сам разворачивается к шкафчикам над автоповаром, роется в них. Где эти криффовы концентраты…

Чувствует даже спиной, как Джуно начинает клевать носом.

— Подожди еще немного, ладно?.. — бормочет себе под нос.

Разжигает варочную панель. Ковш воды. Порошок. Кашевар из него так себе, но костный бульон любой дурак приготовить сможет.

Вскоре ставит перед Джуно пиалу с бульоном. И кусочком слегка зачерствевшего хлеба.

Джуно поднимает взгляд, и Старкиллер не может понять, благодарность в нем или ирония. Она все же решается. Зачерпывает бульон ложкой, но ее руки дрожат, и он расплескивается быстрей, чем она успевает донести до рта.

Бросает ложку. Не расстроена, а злится. Очень, очень сильно злится.

Вздох Старкиллера полон совершенно не свойственного ему сочувствия. Устраивается рядом, берет в охапку, сажает на свои колени. Джуно явно не в восторге от того, что с ней обращаются как с малым ребенком, но быстро сдается. Он столь близко, что чувствует, как по ее телу пробегают судороги, словно от холода, хоть на корабле достаточно тепло. И прижимает к себе лишь крепче.

Джуно все же позволяет накормить себя с ложечки. Она так и не проронила ни слова с тех пор, как они покинули «Эмпирикал». Старкиллер пока был этому только рад. Иначе бы все стало слишком… Сложно?

Поев, она задремала, уткнувшись куда-то в его плечо.

Когда-то у него был ворнскр. Четырехлапое создание с далекой планеты, которое, по происхождению своему, не отличалось особой преданностью к чувствительным к Силе. Старкиллер пресекал все попытки ворнскра напасть на него, а потом сам же и латал его раны. Больше он ни о ком раньше так не заботился — если, конечно, считать лишь живых существ, и исключить ПРОКСИ.

Он рассеянно рассматривал коленку Джуно, выглядывающую из-под мантии, розоватую, после горячего душа, и пытался убедить себя, что это одно и то же.

Но та история закончилось плохо.

Он оставил Джуно спать в своей каюте и наконец направился в кокпит. Кивнув ПРОКСИ, опустился в кресло второго пилота, пробежался по приборам. Через несколько часов выйдут из прыжка, но следом за ним будет второй.

— Вам не следовало спасать ее, хозяин, — первым заговорил ПРОКСИ, не отрывая взгляд от панели управления, — Вам было приказано оставить прошлую жизнь в прошлом.

Стракиллер вздохнул. Он и сам прекрасно знал, что было ему приказано.

— И что же теперь, ты доложишь об этом?

— Это не в моих интересах, — поскольку на лице хозяина отразилось недоумение, дроид пояснил, — Лорд Вейдер может счесть, что вас следует лично ликвидировать за эту оплошность, и тогда я не смогу исполниться свою основную программу. Убить вас. Хозяин.

— А. Ну, что ж. Всегда знал, что на тебя можно положиться, ПРОКСИ.

— К тому же, капитан Эклипс мне нравится.

— Действительно? — с долей иронии переспросил Старкиллер, — Не думал, что дроиды способны испытывать симпатию.

— Возможно, мы подразумеваем под «симпатией» разные вещи. Капитан Эклипс — профессиональный офицер, и была весьма эффективна в прошлом. К тому же, мы замечательно сработались. Скажите, хозяин, она будет в порядке?

— Не знаю, ПРОКСИ, — честно проговорил Старкиллер, откидываясь на сидении и скользя взглядом по синему мареву за обзорным стеклом.

Тепло дыхания на плече. Розоватая, беззащитная коленка.

— Не знаю.


End file.
